To find One Piece
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: My story on how Luffy finds One Piece
1. Chapter 1

To find One Piece

Luffy's quest to find One Piece my way.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

Luffy had just set sail in a small rowboat when the monster from all those years ago came out of the water. "I've been waiting for you monster." Luffy stretched his arm back and fired it forward knocking out the sea beast. "Haha time to get this show on the road." Luffy looks out to the sea. "I'll need to get atleast ten people and make a flag." Luffy sat down as he let the boat drift along. A little later he was sitting enjoying the beautiful day. "Ha who'd think I'd run into such a thing on such a nice day." Luffy had been pulled into a huge whirlpool. "It'll be bad if I sink since I can't swim." Luffy just smiled as the boat was pulled closer and closer to the center until the boat disappears.

Later

A boy named Coby pulled a barrel up on shore and rolled it over to the wine cellar. "Huh this washed ashore Coby?"

"Yes it did what should we do with it?"

"Let's drink it."

"But Albida-sama will-"

"Please no one here is going to tell her right Coby."

"Right so please don't hurt me." Suddenly the top of the barrel was knocked off as Luffy came out of it.

"What a great nap." Luffy sees the other pirates and blinks.

"Who are you!" They all yell at once. Just then a giant club flies into the wine cellar destroying the building and sending Luffy and Coby away as the other three pirates are just knocked down.

"What are you slackers doing?"

"No…nothing Albida-sama."

"Then who was taking the nap I heard you from the ship."

"No that was some guy who came out of this wine barrel."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something."

"No Albida-sama."

"It's true Coby brought him here I bet he's some bounty hunter."

"What could it be Roronoa Zoro."

"But isn't he still being held by the marines."

"If he's the real deal then he's escaped by now." Meanwhile Coby showed Luffy the boat he had made for the past two years behind Albida's back.

"You don't want it anymore."

"Nope I was going to use it to leave but I'm too scared."

"Wow you're a wimp." Coby looks down sad.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Coby looks over to Luffy. "Why are you sailing Luffy."

"Huh so I can become king of the pirates." Coby looks shocked.

"What become king of the pirates in the pirate era impossible that's impossible."

"Maybe but I'm willing to die for my dream." Coby is shocked by Luffy's bold statement.

"Maybe…"

"Huh."

"Luffy do you think if I was willing to die for it I could become a marine."

"Probably."

"Yeah then I could take down bad guys like Albida." Suddenly Albida shows up and destroys Coby's boat.

"Who you going to take down Coby." Coby freaks out as Luffy looks on. "Coby before I decide anything who is the most beautiful thing in the sea."

"That that would be-"

"Who is this rude woman?" Everyone freaks out at Luffy's comment.

"Luffy-san repeat after me in all the seas this woman is…a damn bitch." Albida gives Coby a death glare as Luffy laughs.

"Good job Coby get behind me."

"You both have to die." Albida nails Luffy with her bludgeon but Luffy doesn't flinch. "Impossible my bludgeon."

"Rubber pistol." Luffy nails her with a punch knocking her out.

"He stretched his arm."

"He beat captain Albida."

"Prepare a boat for Coby he's leaving."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Luffy-san."

Later

"Hey Luffy-san you said your goal was one piece right."

"Yeah."

"Well don't you have to go to the grand line for that."

"Yeah."

"But that's called the pirates graveyard."

"I know that's why I need a strong crew."

"I see."

"Yep and one of them is at the place we are going."

"What you want Zoro to join your crew you must be nuts he's evil."

"We don't know that for sure if he's a nice guy I'll ask him to join me," Coby just shakes his head as Luffy smiles.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: About time you did a one piece story

Rogue: Yeah don't bug me

Chaos: Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

To find One Piece

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

Later at the marine base city

"Wow we're finally here."

"Yep that's right."

"Now to get some food." Luffy and Coby enter a restaurant and after eating start to talk. "I wonder if Zoro is still here." The people in the restaurant get scared.

"Luffy we can't just throw around his name."

"Oh."

"Yeah I saw a poster about a lieutenant Morgan being in charge here." If possible the people were more afraid of his name. Coby and Luffy left the restaurant. "I don't get it I understand them being afraid of Zoro but why are they afraid of a lieutenant."

"Maybe he is bad."

"Impossible."

"It could be true." They finally reach the marine base. "Here we are Coby go ahead."

"Actually I've been thinking about maybe waiting a bit I'm not ready." Luffy was too busy trying to climb a wall. "Luffy-san."

"I wonder where Zoro is."

"Probably inside in a cell."

"No I see someone outside it might be him." Luffy runs to another section of wall and climbs up it as dose Coby.

"No way it's him Zoro."

"Hey could you untie me I've been here for nine days."

"Don't do it Luffy he is a bad person."

"Please I'll do something for you I can keep my word." Before anything can be done a little girl uses a ladder to climb the wall. She jumped over and tries to give him some rice balls but then Helmeppo shows up.

"Oh what are you doing little girl." He takes a rice ball.

"No stop it." He takes a bite only to gag.

"You used sugar your suppose to use salt."

"I thought it would be better if they were sweet." He throws them on the ground and stomps on them.

"Ha don't worry the ants will eat it up." The little girl starts to cry. "Oh don't start that now this is why I hate kids throw her out."

"What."

"I said throw her out or I'll tell my father."

"Yes…sir." The two marines throw the little girl over the wall and Luffy catches her. As Coby talks to the girl Luffy jumps the wall and stands before Zoro

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure yet maybe to join my crew."

"Me become a pirate ha that's funny no I'll survive here and make it out of this.

"Ok." Luffy gets ready to walk away.

"Wait…could you get that for me." He motions towards the rice balls.

"You're going to eat this?"

"Just give it to me." Luffy shrugs and tosses him the rice balls and he eats it as Luffy walks off. "Hey tell her they were good." Luffy smiles as he walks off.

Later

"Really?"

"Yeah he said they were good."

"I wonder if Zoro is as bad as people say."

"No the people are just scared of him he's in trouble because he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf which he was letting run lose scaring people."

"I better not see anyone get up or you'll regret it." Luffy and Coby look out to see Helmeppo walking down the street. "Pay attention in three days I will kill Zoro for his crime."

"Wait didn't you say if he lived a month you'd let him go." Helmeppo looks caught off guard by Luffy.

"Please who cares a loser like him means nothing I wont keep my word." Luffy suddenly punches Helmeppo before Coby grabs him and holds him back.

"Calm down Luffy."

"You Bastard."

"You dare to hit me not even my dad has ever hit me." Marines help Helmeppo up. "You'll pay my dad will execute you."

"It changes nothing to hit idiots like that." Helmeppo runs away. "I'm going to go talk to Zoro again."

At the marine base

Helmeppo barged into his father's office. "Dad there's someone I want you to kill."

"Oh you're back again didn't I tell you to scram."

"Yeah well I want you to join me."

"I told ya I'm not going to be a pirate I've done nothing I've regretted in my past and I don't plan on doing so in the future."

"I want you to join me."

"Oi don't ignore me."

"I hear you can use swords."

"Yeah if I wasn't tied up I could but that bastard kid took them."

"If I get them back you'll join me."

"That's a dirty trick."

"Well I'm going to go get your swords."

"Does that idiot really want to invade a marine base." Meanwhile on top of the base ax-hand Morgan was standing looking at a statue of himself.

"Dad why wont you get revenge for me."

"He disrespected you not me I don't care."

"But dad-" Before he could finish Morgan punched him.

"Shut up boy I'm the one here that is great not you." Morgan sighs. "I hear a little girl entered the execution site."

"Yeah she did."

"Did you execute her."

"What no she's just a little girl she didn't understand what she did." Morgan points at one of his marines.

"You go execute her right now."

"What sir I can't."

"What was that?"

"I can't sir she's just a girl."

"I'm sorry are you in charge here."

"No sir."

"That's right captain I am and I command you to take care of that girl."

"I can't sir." Morgan quickly attacks the captain with his ax.

"Captain."

"Listen up I'm lieutenant which means I'm the greatest person in this base this statue is a showing of my greatness and you will respect me now raise my statue so I can go to town and execute the girl myself."

"Yes sir." The marines start trying to lift the giant statue.

"Where is everyone at no marines or that bastard son." Luffy hears some noise at the top of the base and smiles. "So that's where they are." Luffy stretches his arm to the top of the base. "Rubber Rocket." Luffy flies up pass the top of the building. "Oh no I'm going to fast." Luffy grabs the ropes the marines were using to lift the statue to slow himself down. "That's better." Luffy lands on the roof as the statue falls and breaks in two.

"You destroyed my statue kill him."

"That's the guy who hit me dad I told you he was no good."

"There you are." Luffy grabs Helmeppo and runs into the base.

"Sir someone is at the execution ground."

"What another traitor kill him."

In the execution grounds

"What are you doing if they see you they will kill you."

"I don't care." Coby is trying to untie the knot when he is suddenly shot in the arm. Zoro looks towards the marine base with a scowl.

"Run kid I'll be fine if I survive this for a month I'll be let go."

"No you wont that bastard plans on killing you in three days."

"What."

"I don't care if you become a pirate or not but if you and Luffy join forces you can at less escape this place."

In the base

"This is your room huh which one is Zoro's sword." Helmeppo didn't answer. "Oi you pass out or something oh well I'll take them all." Luffy grabs the three swords and then looks out the window. "Hey that's Coby at the execution site and marines getting ready to do something I wonder what's happening." Luffy grabs the sides of the wall and stretches back. "Rubber Rocket." Luffy flies through the window and lands just in time to take six bullets to his body. Coby passes out why Zoro looks shocked.

"What the." The bullets bounce back.

"It wont work."

"Men hurry up and kill them."

"Sir if bullets wont work we'll use swords."

"Hurry untie me!"

"I got to take my time."

"We don't have time for you to take your time!" Luffy gets the ropes off of one of his arms.

"I did it."

"Idiot hand me my swords." Luffy gives Zoro his swords and he breaks free and blocks all the marines at once. "Move and I'll kill you." The marines almost piss themselves in fear. "Look I'll join you but I'm going to become the best swordsman in the world and if you do anything that gets in my way I wont hesitate to kill you."

"Well good if you couldn't become the best swordsman you'd make me look bad."

"Well said."

"Zoro duck." Luffy stretches his leg and wipes out all the marines.

"What are you?"

"Me I'm a rubber man."

"Lieutenant we can't beat these guys they're too strong." Morgan throws off his coat as he walks towards Zoro and Luffy. Luffy grins as he charges Morgan and punches only for Morgan to block it with his ax-hand. Morgan tries to take Luffy's head but he ducks under the attack and knocks Morgan down. Morgan easily gets back up and tries to smash Luffy in the head but he side-steps and knocks Morgan's legs out from under him. Suddenly the click of a gun is heard.

"Don't move or I'll shot him." Helmeppo has Coby at gun point.

"Don't worry about me Luffy beat these guys."

"Right." Luffy uses his stretching ability to hit Helmeppo as Zoro cuts off Morgan's attempt at a sneak attack. "Good job Zoro."

"Thanks captain." Morgan falls to the ground beaten.

Rogue: Done

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Thank you please read and review


End file.
